


a rewrite

by I_loved_it



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Protective Cluster (Sense8)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_loved_it/pseuds/I_loved_it
Summary: working out some of the kinks in the rushed finaleThis is an attempt to make a longer piece that fans can enjoy as a plot divulgence from somewhere in the last episode of season two
Relationships: Cluster/Cluster (Sense8), Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow, Wolfgang Bogdanow & The Cluster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Milton squints his eyes under the harsh lights. Hospital. The sheets and the smell are unmistakable. He must have escaped from that piece of garbage Gorski and ended up here. But where?  
Someone else is in the room. Two someones. One… man in scrubs. Nurse. The other… suit and tie. Nice suit, expensive, pompous. Both sapiens, obviously.  
The nurse clears his throat, “looks like he’s waking up.”

“It would seem so,” Suit is unimpressed. “Hello Mr. Brandt, my name is -” the nurse cuts her off.

“Don't you think this could wait a minute? The Doc's gonna wanna look him over. Why don't you just wait outside till then?”

“Fine, it’s not like I haven’t waited long enough already.” She sighs, but collects her blazer and briefcase to step outside the room.

“Sorry about her. She’s been pushy for a couple of days. I don’t know why. She’s getting paid good money to sit in here on her phone,” the nurse seems to be talking more to himself. How incompetent.

Milton sighs, then groans. He feels so tired.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. That was so insensitive of me.”

Milton furrows his brow. What the hell is this man talking about?

“I mean, I assume it wasn’t a very happy marriage, but that doesn’t mean I should talk about her divorce attorney like she’s a welcome guest.”

What the hell? His headache is receding, so he tries to reach out with his mind… Nothing. He’s on blockers. But he can’t be on blockers. He looks around, tries to read the label, determine the color on his IV, but it doesn’t seem like anything but saline. Maybe he hit his head. Concussions can cause swelling; perhaps there is a nerve disruption. Though he doesn’t feel tired or nauseous. The only time he ever got a concussion he threw up for half the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. PAIN. and words start to trickle through what feels like cotton balls.

“It will be too much for his system if I-”

“Verdammt (Dammit) !”

“Can we knock him back out?”

“No.. I- Wolfgang? Oh, thank- Wait don’t move. Warte (wait), please.”

“Where is- ah?” breath is in less supply than it was when he was waking up.

“The dick is stashed away.” Oh god, that’s Felix. 

“No. Where?” He tries to reach out, touch everyone, but all he can see are Felix and Kala looking at him worriedly. Then light flashes in Kala’s eyes, a visitor.

“We’re okay,” she says softly, placing her fingertips on his arm, barely a connection. And that could only be Riley. 

“We’re all okay, just rest. Please love, we need your strength back.” And he doesn’t know who that is. It could be all of them for all he knows. That smile belongs to Capheus and the stronger, almost desperate grip is Will’s but those eyes are Kala’s again. There’s love there that he didn’t know he was wishing for. “Breathe Wolfgang. We have you.” But everyone seems to have backed away, and the lack of intensity gives Kala the chance to glance at Felix. The fucker’s expression is equal parts a smirk and amazement.

“You should’ve told me you had a fuckin’ harem, Wolfgang.”

It hurts to laugh, but it’s wonderful. He blacks out laughing at Felix describing Sun as this “pretty little asian scary chick,” and he can’t wait to see Felix pay for like all five of those descriptors.


End file.
